


Slither On Over

by killerweasel



Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Snake Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23954641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: Little drabble inspired by the 'Good Omens: Lockdown'
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Slither On Over

Title: Slither On Over  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Aziraphale/Crowley  
Pairings: Aziraphale/Crowley  
Word Count: 910  
Rating: G  
A/N: After Episode 6.  
Summary: Little drabble inspired by the 'Good Omens: Lockdown'

Aziraphale brought the fork to his lips slowly, savoring the scent of the tiny bit of cake on the tines. He felt a prickle on the nape of his neck. It was a very familiar demonic essence.

The noise Aziraphale made as the cake touched the tip of his tongue was obscene. A similar sound, though much more drawn out and full of sibilants, echoed from nearby. A tiny smile crossed Aziraphale's lips. "I thought you were going to take a nap, my dear boy." He wiggled in delight as Crowley curled around his neck.

"And miss this? Continue, angel."


End file.
